


!Jeffmads (Twitter Aus) oneshots and Pics!!)

by MissLemonRed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, NO JAMILTON, Sick James Madison, Smut, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Trans Hercules Mulligan, Trans James Madison, all tags, james madison - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLemonRed/pseuds/MissLemonRed
Summary: It all started with an anoying sweatshirt





	1. Chapter 1

James grabbed his bulky sweater and tried to figure out where his head was supposed to be. Right arm, no. Upside down, no??? Aha! When he finally got the shirt on correctly over his head he slipped on a pair of short cut jeans and ran to his friends house. 

"Yo yo yo JIMMY JAMES! You came!" Lauren's runs up to him, tackling the short, quiet man off his feet.

"What's up lil Cuz." Hercules chirps from the couch, then faces James detection then back to the sewing show he was watching"your shirts inside out."

He was slightly panicked and hurried into into the bathroom to switch it inside out, embarrassment written all over his face and ended up bumping into something. He thought I'd it was a person he would be fast enough for them to not see it but while bumping into the stranger, the stranger fell with him. 

Now an almost half naked James was on top of an acquaintance he had met only twice before and he... was... dazed.  
"AAAAAAAAA"  
"AAAAAAAAAAA"  
"HolY SHIT IM SO SORRY I RAN INTO YOU"  
"YOURE KINDA CUTE WANNA GO OUT?"  
"...I-I-uHM. CAN I PLEASE GET MY SHIT TOGETHER FIRST?"

Moments later Thomas comes back to check on James because he's still in the bathroom, grunting and moaning in aggravation. NOK NOK NOK! "Hey... Jims ...? are you ok??" He asked, uncertain of the very short mans name.

As quick as asked, James Screamed in agrivation"HELP ME GODDAMNIT!"

Thomas rushes and... immediately walks back out to take a breath because James had the worst absolute face on... A PUPPY FACE...

When he walked back in, James had been looking away, covering his body,"hey," Thomas inches closer with ease, as James mood completely shifted, "what's the matter?"

"I'm ugly..."  
"No you're not you're bea-"  
"Im ugly and fat and a disappointment!"  
Thomas was, as of right now, furious but kept his cool.  
James was confused, his exhausted face looking up at a confident and sweet Thomas who grabbed his shoulders and hugged him

“You’re beautiful... well at least to me but... your are an amazing person on the outside. I wanna know the inside you. So I can help.”  
James fell and began to cry in Thomas arm. Soft quiet sobs that came from his full, soft, quivering lips.

“You’ll be alright.”


	2. PERSEPHONE X HADES CHILDREN AU(TW+AW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Thomas is the son of hades and Persephone and James is the son of Pan given as the future consort of Thomas.

So basically James is married to the kind of the underworld, Thomas.  
Enjoy!!!

I’m done. In this scorching heat, I can nearly even BREATHE down here. Hey, I’m James Kore Madison. The son of Pan and a human (once Nymph) my mother, Echo Madison. Obviously my dads theoretical criticism and my moms soft spoken, kind self doesn’t mix as well as they thought so. So I can be brutally honest and cold with a smile or strait face. Though you probably want to know how I became the husband of Hells ruler.

It does start when my father was playing around with magic and tearing down woods when he opened a hidden railroad that let people come in and out of hell. So obviously Hades Repents and send his monsters up above destroying and killing EVERYTHING. And the gods are FURIOUS with Pan.

So Pan was left with a decision. He had to sell his 3rd newborn daughter to hades to be wed to Hades and Persephone's son OR be crushed under the foot of the gods themselves for eternity. So that’s when I was born being thought as a female and introduced to year 8 old Thomas Aïdes Jefferson, surname from Persephone's mothers cat, Jefferson. 

So when i was figured out to be male Hades Was Mad yet not SURPRISED. He expected it from Pan. 

And also Hermes, my grandfather goes way back with Hades. Now let’s get started.

“JAMES GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” I hear Thomas echo while I’m reading a book all about my family and extended family. Made by humans so of course there are many things wrong with it but what can I say. My mind wanders on and I’m left to wonder why the world was created… But I was given the power to birth offspring from Hades yet I’m not rea-“GODDAMN IT JAMES!! I’m not gonna have you sit on your ass all day!”

I quivered and flung the book besides me. I ran down the corridor and looked towards the floor, going through all the phases of why he would be yelling at me for this time. 

My gowns backside got caught under something before I went flying back, hitting my backside hard. I knew who it was and my face dropped. I slowly look up, his gaze penetrating, “ I called twice. You’re always in your ‘state of mind’ and it’s pissin me off so stop!” He bitterly scolds. 

I tear up feeling guilty in my chest, “Thomas I-I’m sorry I was—“ , grabs a handful of my hair and kisses my forehead softly.

“Sweetheart, don’t say stuff like that… cmon. I love you so much… don’t forget I’m the only one you have left.” He sits besides me, back to the hallway walls and smiles, chin up enough for me to no see his eyes yet I feel his mischief. He knows what he’s doing to me and it’s working. 

I get one hand on my knees before I’m brought down again, on top of him, faces level and he chuckles darkly at my wide eyed expression,”oh sweetheart, I’m not gonna hurt you…” 

Within the second he turns the tables, my back pressed against the heat of the walls behind me. I look up at him, my face less Threatened and more Confident,” Thomas, get off-“

“No,no,no,no,no baby, you don’t tell the king what to do-“

“Im your royal consort-!” I argue back, puffing my chest as he growls, low and loud.

“Get REAL James, this is hell. Nothing here is Fancily done.” Our noses, a hair away.”now back to what I had been saying,” he sits back, leaving me insecure at my efforts to stay big, yet again, he had the upper hand. “You’re still young… I want to use that to my full potential…”

“Thomas, wha-what would you be proposing?” I say, going back to my soft spoken, quiet self. “In a couple days I turn 20 years old in human years right before I leave for the spring on the 20th” I vigorously mention.

“Exactly, so your early birthday present will await you tonight in our Chamber”

It really could very much be a cat. I’ve asked him for a Norwegian Forrest cat for the past years but he’s more of a … three headed dog kinda person.

It was 7pm and my Mother-in-law had just finished dinner for the dogs, Thomas and I. She truly was a woman sent from heaven. I dig into the pasta dish and look at Thomas with the same peaceful, soft eyes and he looked at me. But the way he looked at me was in no way the norm.

Persephone looked at Thomas with sore eyes then look towards me, my soul instantly feeling uncomfortable. Like she was scared for me or something. I took a sip and got suspicious. Wine doesn’t taste bitter…

“Thomas, what’s in this drink”  
“ Ripe Wine my dear… The best for my love.” 

No this isn’t right 

“Thomas,” I start, overcoming with a sea of emotions,looking down at my plate and picking at the potatoes that were perfectly seasoned and cooked well, “why are you never home anymore… I’m down here 6 months of the year and you can’t even make that last-“

“James, the six months you’re here are the busiest times. The generator is as hot as the sun, love. The tumbleweeds are beautifully grown and the smell of oil and sound of my machinery should be a reminder of how much I love you. How I long for you to be here-!”  
James head went light, black dots being seen everywhere. He looked up at Thomas, dead in his eyes.

“If you were to care enough for these people then you would stop it. Let them see real rays. Let them smell the flowers grown from the god blessed soil itself. Let them be happy. The chips have been down this year and all because people are dropping dead, tired out of their minds trying to keep food in their children’s mouth. Thomas, please-” he rested his forehead on his hands, prompting it up while trying to figure out the headache he’s having. 

“James, stop. Your pissing me off.” He growls

“It ain’t natural-!!!”  
I respond, getting to my feet and curl my lip. My eyebrows knitting together as if they were bumping heads. 

He’s never home for dinner and is always out and about. He’s stopping riots, filling orders for thoes who sell their souls. “Man stuff” he calls it.

“Like I said, I’m an outdoors man. I need to live it up! Let me breathe! Don’t you see I’m suffering here, in a library made of the finest wooed mod the underworld can provide. Don’t you see I’m grateful.” I cry. Thomas had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, “but those people deserve to feel alive.”

“James I’m-!” 

“No Thomas you don’t understand—” my head goes lightheaded and I black out for one second. 

“JAMES STOP.”

He banged on the table , making the platter convulse. He made a face so grim the Dog runs and lays under the elongated Dining table. 

Dinner finished in a cold silence and I got up, hands on both sides, bout to lose my balance . I stumbled around the table, Cerberus whining, smelling my doubt and worry… pain.   
As I get my hand up on the frame of the dining room door, I collapse, the dog fast enough to catch my head before black consumed my vision…

My eyes shut open,restraints tightened my wrist and ankles. I’m surprised , I yelled to Thomas and looked around our red decorated room. My voice got coarse after yelling for my husband for too long.

Then the door swings open and Persephone walks in quietly.”WHERE AM I?!?” I squirm and jumped if I could. Until I gave out. I stood still, looking around for some sign of communication. I spot something at the corner of my eye and glare at it. I look at it as if it were Hades himself. The surveillance camera in the corner looking at me like a hungry wolf. 

“Thomas, what is this?” I say, voice soft on sincere but nothing came though. 

BAM

the door burst open, Thomas with a bag of many things and it worried me.

Long story short he had this planned out. For a while. He drugged me so I was half blacking out but every hit, slap, moan, sent me shrieking with disgust and sobbing, praying Zeus is still up there. Me and him have only hit it up a few times a month before he got busy and just simply “didn’t have time for me” but when he needed me I was there. 

When I need him… he bailed. That’s why I never wanted a child with him. Never have. But it’s difficult when he wants at least 5! He also said that he wanted 12 before we got too old which will never happen hah. 

But he fucked up this time. And he fucked up real bad.

It’s been a few days and I havnt been feeling out of the ordinary, past the fact my husband forced me into something so… traumatic. I’d been eating at my own time and sleeping in a separate room with Cerberus guarding the double doors that reached the highest shelf. 

During my breaks between practice, I see him and usually spend time with him for my break but now since it’s Monday and everything happens last Thursday (I wasn’t doing well mentally at all) and I spent the weekend Venting to Hades and Persephone , who both knew what he was up to.

I sat in the garden, humming a familiar tune, reading with cerberus, sleep by my side. I was reading all about how life and death are for people who disobey the gods and those with unfortunate endings like Orpheus and Eurydice. Truly, a sad story. My grandfather, Hermes, would always tell me that story. He himself was there! 

Life really ain’t easy.

I was getting to the end of the song being hummed before an owl had came up to me and perched on my shoulders, startling the dog enough for him to head inside. 

I pluck the feather out of the birds sharp beak as his talents released from my exposed shoulder blade and I paused. 

“CONGRATULATIONS! You are to be a father  
Of two beautiful baby girls and birth them on a full   
Moon! We are very sorry for the sad responsibility put on you and will be sending family over to assist you while your husband rules the underworld. Now as his consort, you should be able to consent to intercourse in every way. Yet again, congratulations but our deepest apologies.  
-Gaia”

My heart completely stopped, my soul fell to the void boiling in my stomach and I screeched. So loud that the streets of hell went silent. So pound that the birds outside of the dorm enclosing the green room flew. So loud, Hades and Persephone can hear it from the other side of hell. It was… piercing.

“SWEETHEART WHAT HAPPEND?!?!” Thomas ran up behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I let it be but stayed a short distance away from his body. 

Tears flew silently out of my eyes and I grit my teeth together, gathering up all the strength to keep walking and not break out then and there, the guards hard on the heels of us, Cerberus following them. They thought someone had broken in. 

I tossed the envelope with the signed paper to him and picked up the spread of my walk.

“Sire wait!” The guards say in unison. They were actually my closest friends. Lafayette and Laurens.

“What did the note say??”   
“Are you hurt!?”   
“Did someone break in?!!???”  
They wouldn’t stop filling my mind with questions and I became overwhelmed,” “STOP!! No… I’m- I’m fine. The note announced my… m-my pregnancy.”

There was silence behind us lurking in like a snake In a lake. 

“Should you not be happy, mon amour?” Laf said, putting a sincere hand on my shoulder and a couple pats.

“No. I never wanted kids with Thomas but he- he forced it upon me now I-I’m lost. He’s always Busy and never has time for me. Now will he have time for the kids-“

“KIDS??? James your having multiple?”  
Lauren shouted.  
“Thomas r-aped you!??”

I stayed silent, looking at things that can lead me off the trail of what happened last week.

“Yes and uhm yes”

“NO THE FUC-“ 

to shorten what happened, we had to grab ropes for Lauren’s and being in Alex, our local journalist and Johns Boyfriend. 

It’s time.  
Throughout the whole 20 weeks of being pregnant  
Thomas was 0 help. It depresses me and makes me terrified of him. I can’t go though that again I just can’t and I won’t. All I know is that I live up on earth now and stay with my mother and my girls…

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Follow AU Bot on Twitter! I am LiquoriseLemon on Insta and Twitter!❤️💕


End file.
